triquetra_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Twelve Olympians
The Twelve Olympians consist of a family of powerful gods. History |-|Before 1900= 'Invasion on Earth' General Steppenwolf of Apokolips invaded Earth. Steppenwolf's arrival incited an alliance of Earth's forces. From Mount Olympus descended Zeus, Ares, and Artemis to aid in the battle that ensued, followed by the arrival of Earth's Green Lantern, Yalan Gur. Together with his children, Zeus helped to defeat a number of Steppenwolf's forces, fighting alongside Ares while Artemis destroyed their starships. As the battle neared its end, Zeus smote Steppenwolf with a powerful blast of lightning, inciting the invaders to retrieve their commander, much to his chagrin, while Zeus interrupted the Apokoliptian Priests' ritual of combining the three Mother Boxes to form the Unity and terraforming the planet. In the aftermath of the battle, Zeus entrusted the Mother Boxes to the Amazons, Atlanteans, and humans for safekeeping before he and his children ascended to Mount Olympus once again. 'War of the Gods' Ultimately, the peace brought upon by the Amazons did not last forever, and the Amazons became enslaved by mankind until Hippolyta led the Amazons in a revolt against their captors. When Zeus led the gods in the Amazons' defense, Ares killed them one after another until only Zeus remained. With the last of his power, Zeus smote Ares with such power that the god of war had no choice but to flee to Earth in a weakened state. Anticipating his son would eventually return to complete his mission, Zeus bestowed upon the Amazons a weapon powerful enough to kill a god. With the last of his power, Zeus created the island of Themiscyra for the Amazons, protected from Ares and the outside world. During the battle against Ares Hestia, Poseidon, Demeter, Hera, Zeus, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus all died. Along with Ares and Aphrodite's twin sons Phobos and Deimos. |-|1918= Legacy The Olympianss had a significant impact on the early civilizations of Mankind, as they appeared in their calendars and are honored in astronomy, notably in the form of their Roman counterparts. Aside from relatively few practicing Hellenic pagans, humans no longer worship the Olympian Gods, due to the majority of humanity considering the gods to be nothing more than a myth. The Olympians and their memory are nonetheless still consistently worshiped and honored by the Amazons of Themyscira, to the point that some would be named after goddesses in honor. Some, such as Lex Luthor, would still dedicate themselves to the study of Greco-Roman myths, and become mythologists. Lex, however, held a very negative view of the Zeus in particular, and correctly deduced that many of the myths were inaccurate and based on the mutants of old. The only known descent of the Olympians is Diana, now known by the world as the superhero Wonder Woman. Known Descendants |-|2nd Generation= *'Hestia' † - Goddess of the hearth, fire and of the right ordering of domesticity and the family; she was born into the first Olympian generation. *'Hades' - God of the Dead, of the Underworld, the Subterranean Regions, Death, Darkness, The Earth, Fertility, Riches, Mortality, Afterlife and Metals. He married his niece, Persephone and conceived twin daughters. HIs wife and daughters were murdered in the battle of the Gods. He lives secluded in the Underworld. *'Poseidon' † - God of the sea, earthquakes, soil, storms, and horses. He created the Atlanteans with his wife Amphitrite, the first Mermaid. He lived in Atlantis wife and son until his death. *'Demeter' † - Goddess of agriculture, harvest, fertility and sacred law. *'Hera' † - Goddess of marriage, women, childbirth, and family. She ruled by her brother Zeus as his wife and mother of his oldest son *'Zeus' † - God of the sky, lightning, thunder, law, order, and justice. He ruled as the king of the gods on Mount Olympus. |-|3rd Generation= *'Persephone' † - Goddess of the underworld, springtime, flowers and vegetation. She was married to her uncle Hades and pregnant with twin daughters. In the Battle of the gods she was murdered while pregnant with her daughters/ *'Athena' - Goddess of wisdom, knowledge, reason, intelligent activity, literature, handicrafts, science, defense and strategic warfare. She rose from her father's head fully grown and in full battle armor. She became the ruler of Olympia after Zeus was killed in the battle against his son, Ares. *'Apollo' † - God of light, the sun, prophecy, philosophy, truth, inspiration, poetry, music, arts, medicine, healing, and plague. He is the twin brother of Artemis. His status is unknown. *'Artemis' - Goddess of the hunt, the wilderness, virginity, the moon, archery, childbirth, protection and plaque. Twin sister of Apollo. Her status is unknown. *'Ares' † - God of war, violence, bloodshed and manly virtues. All the other gods despised him. *'Aphrodite' † - Goddess of love, pleasure, passion, procreation, fertility, beauty and desire. Married to Hephaestus, although she had many adulterous affairs, most notably with Ares. After the battle against her brother/lover she now resides at Cupids temple in a secluded part of the temple. *Diana Prince - The daughter of the Olympian god and the Queen of the Amazons, Hippoltya. Family Tree Physiology Notably, they wielded tremendous divine supernatural power, able to summon immensely powerful bolts of energy capable of destroying Apokoliptian battleships with ease. As revealed by Ares, only a god had the power to kill another god. The Olympians could also travel between dimensions using their power. Despite their physical likeness to human beings, the Olympians were otherwise quite different, as they possessed far superior physical attributes, as well as were unaffected by the passage of time or illness. Notes *Hades are the only remaining Gods alive. Category:Family Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Greek Mythology